yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Logo competition
Protection Is protection necessary here? If people want to improve the page I think we should let them, although of course the comp is over. If people wish I'll unprotect it. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:00, 12 May 2006 (PDT) =Choosing a winner= *Now that the deadline is past, how should we go about picking a winner? I propose that every judge nominates his three or four favourite entries. After that, each judge could rate every nominated logo from 0 points (not good) to 10 points (absolutely fabulous). The logo with the most points (summed up) is the winner. Just the first algorithm I came up with. :) --HB 05:16, 5 May 2006 (PDT) **I'd say we each come up with a shorlist, then discuss the ones that we have in common, which is basically what you said. I'm not sure if the points thing will be needed, we'll see when we've done the first bit I guess. My one question would be do we want to do this publically or privately? It seems a bit hard on the competitors if the judges really don't like an entry. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:33, 5 May 2006 (PDT) **Well, I have no qualms sabout making the discussion public. If we do not choose a particular design, that does not mean, that it is a bad logo. It only means, that it does not resonate the feelings we have about what best represents Yoyowiki. Lets hear what Josh thinks, and then decide which way we will handle this. --HB 13:31, 5 May 2006 (PDT) ***I emailed Wilfred about this. I think we should do it over email. I don't know your email address HB. If you could email that would rock schalicto at gmail.com --Josh Parker 15:02, 5 May 2006 (PDT) = Older Posts = * Well, I would volunteer as a judge. --HB 03:43, 12 Feb 2006 (PST) * Is the current logo an entry? I really like that one. :) --Red ** I suppose the designer could enter it, but I don't think the judges would choose it considering they started a competition to replace it :-P --Wilfred (talk| ) 08:48, 2 April 2006 (PDT) Favorites * Currently I love that raccoon :) --Josh Parker 17:08, 12 April 2006 (PDT) ** Am holding back until the deadline. Some really good entries though. --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:07, 15 April 2006 (PDT) * 25 needs to win, it's the only one that I could see is a 'real' logo.. clever, simple, memorable. (I use to design logos for a living..) -- kyo * Ok, I'll drop my $0.02 here for what it is worth. Kyle's suggestion is nice (Liquidfox), but I do think it is a bit bland. Rosgana's 1st one I do like, but everything seems to be in a pog shape - if that one broke out, I would like it a whole lot more. Rosgana's 6th is nice and colorful, once again it looks a bit too much like a pog, but the cw breaks out. Lanceallen's 2nd could be nice with another yo-yo, almost like looping. Too many to choose from. --Jaco 10:03, 7 May 2006 (PDT) * I'm sure that Kyo was refering to 26 by poopiepants. It looks like the numbers got a little changed. I finally found out how to use this THING! heres my entry My entry.. hehe, i did it wrong, didn't I? ~LiquidFox. **Yup --Josh Parker 04:24, 19 April 2006 (PDT) ***It's on the page now, no worries. --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:45, 19 April 2006 (PDT) How to post the logo??? I have upload on Photobucket... hmmm i am not familiar... BTW the Prize must be increase to be $200 hehehehe] Thank's Rosgana yeah! i likedd rosanga's 6th it looked like the best to me!